User blog:Alhazad2003/Alhazad2003 on the Volume 6 Trailer
Hello all, now this is my first blog, so try to bear with me here. If I make any mistakes or break any blog rules by accident, please don't be too harsh. And, all opinions expressed in this blog are entirely my own, and do not reflect those of the characters or creators of the show. Okay, now the trailer starts with a winter wonderland. Which leads to a shot of Qrow, Oscar, Team RWBY, and an unknown elderly woman sitting atop Bumblebee, with Yang pushing both along. During all this, Salem is lecturing on the importance of holding onto one's most important motivations: It shows Team RWBY and friends representing love, which really needs to further explanation, a calm before the storm if you will. Next is Adam's throne room, littered with corpses, representing "justice." But what justice did these poor mooks receive? What the heck is Adam thinking, or is he? More on this later. And then a band of villagers, or possibly the Branwen Tribe themselves, are shown bowing before a floating man in a long gray coat with matching slacks, which represents "reverence". Now unless this is set in the past and is a previous incarnation of Ozpin, then this could be the new villain we were promised back in Volume 5, possibly come to a) erase the Branwen Tribe as punishment for Raven's betrayal, or b) recruit them so they can play a hand in Raven's downfall, which means the Branwen Tribe will be more relevant than I originally believed at the end of Volume 5. Now I've heard that this could actually be Cinder, which would make sense considering what happened and thus has a LOT of reasons for wanting Raven dead, but somehow I doubt it considering how vain she is. Dress up as a man, no I can't see her doing it. And then we see Salem coming to the crux of the matter: "But the moment you put your desires before my own, they will be lost to you. This is not a threat, this is simply the truth." So she's had it with her followers doing their own thing. And the most likely candidates of this dressing down are a) Cinder, for altering an already risk-free plan in favor of killing Ruby and stealing the Spring Maiden's power, and b) Adam, for overthrowing Sienna without even consulting Hazel or Salem, leading to a rift with the former. The other possibility is Emerald, who's seen in a less than friendly encounter with a returning Tyrian. Yeah, it seriously does not look for my least favorite mindbending thief. It next shows the group fighting off new Grimm atop the train, along with Ruby speeding through the station, if only she did that in the Battle of Haven, but I digress. Then we see a questionable deal being made, with shady characters on both sides of the table. Who they are is unknown, but I'm guessing this is taking place in the lower levels of Mistral, since the story left off there. I'm certain we'll find out in the next three episodes or so. Then it goes into a montage of shots: Team RWBY together in a kitchen, Salem giving Emerald the evil eye, Adam screaming that he's done with the White Fang, Team RWBY about to duke it out with Oscar? And Salem moving to give someone a less than helping hand, the council table gone and one of the chairs overturned, as Oscar screams in horror. Finally it ends with the team about the fight atop the train, with Ruby telling her friends not to let anyone else die. OVERVIEW: Well, I must say this trailer hyped me up for the Volume without revealing too much, kudos to CRWBY for that. And, just as advertised, things go wrong as the train is wrecked and the group is divided with Team RWBY, Qrow and Oscar in one party, and the remains of Team JNPR in another. Whether they can reconvene before they reach Atlas remains to be seen. And whether Cinder is alive or not, Emerald is in seriously hot water. She must know she's in over her head, but as Salem points out in the trailer, there's no escape for her now. And Tyrian definitely seconds the motion. Now I doubt she'll be offed so early on, at least not before she's held accountable for what she did during the Beacon Arc. As much as I hate Emerald as a character, there are better ways of writing her out than fridging. And Adam has definitely lost it, if not for his hatred of Blake, he might not have anything left to live for at this point. He blames her for his ruination and will doubtlessly hunt her down, though I feel he'll be intercepted long before he finds her. I can see Salem calling Adam to the carpet, and ordering Hazel (or possibly Tyrian) to bring him back, alive, since he played in a big hand in the faulre of the Attack on Haven. As for the old woman, I get the feeling that she's blind, and cannot see without her high-tech goggles, similar to Geordi LaForge's visor or Godot's mask. Hard to see what part she'll play in this, if any. As for Ozpin, wow, what happened that ired the girls so much? Blake has never trusted him, and Yang and Weiss are having serious doubts considering how much he'd kept from them, especially that the Huntsmen are fighting a war that over 99% of them don't even know is happening. Hopefully Oscar doesn't suffer a breakdown from all this, since he's still pretty much a boy. Though I fear Ozpin will take matters into his own hands before that happens. Though that could be what ires everyone, Ozpin not giving Oscar a choice when he preached about the value of choices in Volume 5. So we could be seeing more tension between the heroes and the man behind the curtain in this Volume, can't wait. Category:Blog posts